


I killed her..

by Jazzy_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, jealous nathalie, nathalie killed emilie, nathalie loved gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Girl/pseuds/Jazzy_Girl
Summary: Nathalie had always loved Gabriel. But Gabriel was married to her best friend, Emilie. One day, when Nathalie has a rough day, she decides to get rid of Emilie forever.Just a theory...





	I killed her..

Nathalie sighed. Emelie had been her best friend for years. She couldn’t believe Emelie was with her long-term crush Gabriel now. They were married, they were parents, they were happy. Nathalie was still single, crushing on Gabriel. 

Her heart ached to see him kissing Emelie everyday. Her stomach churned when he asked her where Emelie was, before saying hello to her. Emelie had loved her. So much that Nathalie was the godmother of Emelie’s child.

It was cruel and unfair. Nathalie hated Emelie. Emelie was pretty, and she was kind, and funny, and warm, and welcoming. But Nathalie was none of those. Nathalie was cold and distant, she didn’t have much of a sense of humor, she was not the most beautiful person on earth, and she HATED having guests.

Since the day Emelie had a child, nathalie had started to despise her. But today was the worst. Emelie was telling her about how hard Gabriel could be sometimes. She was wrong. To Nathalie, Gabriel was the best man in the entire world. He was handsome, and smart, and rich. 

Today was the day. Nathalie decided, That gabriel would lose his wife.

In the middle of the night, while Gabriel was in his office. Nathalie woke Emelie and leaded he into the dark room of the house. Where she stabbed Emelie mercilessly, until she was sure that Emelie Agreste was no longer alive.

That’s when Nathalie collapsed. What had she done. She had killed her best friend. The woman who treated her with nothing but kindness. And then she cried.

____________________________________________________________________________

Since that day, Nathalie had spent her whole life serving Gabriel. She left her job to become Gabriel’s assistant. She took care of Adrien Agreste. And night, after a long day of work. She came home, and cried herself to sleep. 

She was a murderer. And she murdered the most perfect human on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Please leave kudos. Sorry it's short. Comment if you liked it.
> 
> love   
> ur girl  
> Jazzy


End file.
